Water toys entertain millions of children around the globe and are a significant constituent of revenue for the toy industry. Water toys enhance enjoyment of summer activities such as swimming, boating, or simply playing outside. Furthermore, many children do not attend school during the summer and need an outlet for a learning activity. One common learning activity is to build structures to improve certain analytical and motor skills. Toys geared toward this type or learning activity are not new in a playroom or classroom environment, but building a structure geared toward an aquatic environment is not known in the art. Thus, what is needed is a toy that combines the learning element from construction toys used in playroom and classroom environments with the playful nature of water toys used in an aquatic environment.